


Tasty Rabbit

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Ears, Tails, Fur oh my [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan had planned for a rabbit feast, not for him to have the rabbit he was going to eat under him moaning. Where a wolf's original plans of eating a rabbit goes awry but he doesn't seem to mind





	Tasty Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha this is a weird sort of story. jeonghan does have plans to actually eat joshua as a meal but things change.
> 
> warnings: thoughts of animal hybridesque people eating other hybridesque people, a tiny mention of mpreg

Jeonghan groaned, rolling over. He was fucking hungry. There hadn’t been a single thing that he caught in the few days that were satisfying. Was he going to die here? The wolf groaned out loud. “Hungryyyy.”

Hearing some rustling, Jeonghan turned his head, eyes lighting up as he saw a bunny. A delicious looking bunny for that matter. He was cute. Too bad Jeonghan was hungry of a different kind otherwise he’d have the bunny underneath him.

The rabbit’s white ears twitched. “Oh,” he said, a concerned look in his eyes, “are you hungry? I was just about to go home and cook. Would you like to join me?”

How innocent. Naïve even for the rabbit to invite Jeonghan into his house. Jeonghan smiled, taking in the soft eyes and pretty face. “If you wouldn’t mind.” He’d be having rabbit tonight.

He shook his head. “It’s fine. You sound like you’re going to die if I don’t feed you,” the rabbit joked.

Jeonghan nodded. Stupid, cute rabbit.

“Let’s go,” he said.

Hmm. What a voice. Slow and sweet. It was truly a pity Jeonghan wouldn’t be able to hear that voice cry out his name in pleasure.

* * *

Jeonghan sat there, at Joshua’s table. The rabbit had laughed and sheepishly rubbed at the back of his head when he realized he forgot to introduce himself.

Joshua was humming. A cute spring little ditty it sounded like, while cooking. Jeonghan could smell chicken, eggs, even some beef. It smelled rather appetizing. He could eat Joshua’s food before he ate the rabbit.

Licking his chops, he plopped his chin into his open palm and stared at Joshua’s backside. His perky little butt would be tasty. Delicious rabbit. He really wish he could squeeze in a romp or two before he ate Joshua. The rabbit was making him hard down there.

Joshua turned around, placing some dishes on the table, plating up the food. He then moved to get some rice, putting a huge heaping onto Jeonghan’s bowl before placing it front of him. With a smile that curved the edges of Joshua’s lips, he said, “Dig in.”

Oh. He would.

* * *

Jeonghan panted. How did he get here? He was sure he was going to be plating up some rabbit tonight, not fucking the rabbit.

Joshua moaned low, pushing back on Jeonghan’s cock, his neck arched and red with exertion.

“Fuck.” Jeonghan drove in deep, growling in satisfaction as Joshua whimpered and scratched at his back.

Wait. He could remember how his plans changed now.

* * *

“So,” Joshua asked, putting his fork down, “how did you get to be so hungry that you were lying on the forest floor?” He cocked his head, the ears following, his nose cutely scrunched up. “I thought wolves were good at hunting.”

“We are,” Jeonghan said, shoveling some more beef into his mouth. “I just haven’t had much luck getting the right things for dinner.”

Humming, Joshua nodded in understanding. “You’re right. Some of the things have been getting scarce. I had to start feeding my chickens something different to keep them from dying.”

Jeonghan made sure he was listening. It wouldn’t do to make the rabbit suspect him. Even if he was rather naïve.

Joshua stared at Jeonghan for a bit. A move that unnerved him. Did Joshua catch onto Jeonghan’s plans of having a rabbit feast?

He snapped his fingers, his eyes dancing with delight. “I know. You can eat with me from now on. I always make a bit too much,” he confessed, cheeks a bit red.

It was seriously cute. But then, then Joshua said something that made him take back his first idea.

Ears drooping, Joshua continued quietly. “It’s lonely eating alone. And my family aren’t around and,” he let out a small watery chuckle, “it’s just hard to eat without company all the time.”

Jeonghan made a sad noise in his throat. Dear lord.

Quickly, Joshua looked up though, trying to discretely wipe at his eyes with his sleeves. “It’s ok if you don’t want too. I’m used to it. It’s much quieter.”

He tried to sound like he was happy but Jeonghan’s wolf ears picked up the undertone of sad. And good lord, his eyes. Those soft pretty eyes were full of water and Jeonghan felt his resolve die. No more rabbit feast. He couldn’t. Not when Joshua shrank in on himself and kept trying to hide the fact he was crying.

Jeonghan wasn’t a lone wolf by any means. He understood the need to have people around. He took Joshua’s hand in his, petting it. “No. I’d love to join you. Just a bit more meat in my plate if that’s all right.” He threw in the joke, smiling as Joshua gave him a tiny laugh.

The water in his eyes slowly stopped. Nodding, Joshua gave him a beautiful smile. “If we do this all the time it’ll be like we got married.” He giggled, a cute tinkling sound to Jeonghan’s ears. “It’ll be domestic.”

Getting up from his seat, Jeonghan walked round to Joshua, stopping in front of him. “Married?” He smirked. “Let’s do something that will make us as good as married then.” He kissed Joshua, using all of the techniques he learned from over the years to make sure the rabbit’s knees buckled. “Where’s the bedroom?”

* * *

That’s how he got here, fucking Joshua. No. Making love to the lonely, pretty rabbit that stumbled upon him in the forest. Jeonghan growled, feeling himself about to come. He’d knot Joshua and Joshua would be his and then he wouldn’t be lonely any longer.

He howled as he felt Joshua clench down and Jeonghan came, pushing forward deeply as Joshua spasmed beneath him, the rabbit also coming.

“Now you’re mine,” Jeonghan said, a bit out of breath.

Joshua’s hands caressed his arm. Looking up at Jeonghan he asked, his lashes framing his eyes so prettily, “We’ll be together now?”

Jeonghan nodded. “Forever.” He bent to kiss Joshua on the lips, smiling as Joshua kissed back as his answer.

* * *

Joshua let out a tiny giggle as he stroked Jeonghan’s wolf ear, hearing him snore so deeply. Who would’ve thought Jeonghan was such a deep sleeper? And so easy to manipulate.

He stretched, his arms going up high as he worked out the kinks from their little sexcapades. Joshua had planned to get the wolf out of this part of the forest as he was scaring everything away, making it hard for the inhabitants to do anything in their lives. But once he saw Jeonghan, well Joshua thought he might try a different tactic. A bit of ditzy rabbit, and a dash of lonely cute thing and boom, Jeonghan crumbled and fucked Joshua promising forever. He even knotted him, which was as good as marriage to a wolf.

Joshua certainly didn’t plan to get married but well, with such a cute guy, he didn’t mind so much. He’d have a fun time teaching Jeonghan how not to be such an asshole to everyone else. And taming him. Joshua wondered how their future kids would look like. He hummed, a mixture of rabbit and wolf was definitely something new.

Jeonghan let out a little snort, making Joshua laugh. He turned and bent down, kissing Jeonghan on the head. “Wake up soon my dear husband. There’s lots for you to learn.”


End file.
